Article: Special Extra Edition THE JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II & III:
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac!
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Word Count 200

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

Intro, An Essay; Everything You Wanted to

Know about Superman Returns? A Verse-Poem;

by

M. Walt Meredith

Unfinished fanfic is completely what the following is. Sequel to A Nonfiction Piece; Superman Franchise; Supergirl the Motion Picture: Superman IV: the Quest for Peace and SUPERBOY the series is what you'd call the below.

The End

_Approx Word Counted 300

_ 2013,

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approximate Word Count 1,300

_2013,

Disposable Copy

"Free verse" Poem: The Psychology of the

Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns Essay

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, what about Superman Returns!

What is Superman V?!

Is Superman V the first of a new series as in the newest Spider Man Trilogy?!

Where in the chronology (timeline) of Superman the Movie 1, Superman II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Movie, Superman IV the Quest for Peace, and the television show Superboy does Superman V come along in?!

Does Kent Kal-El return finally after the end of part four?!

In Superman V's beginning Martha Kent, who is still alive for some reason (?!) sees another small Superman star-craft land on the Kent field property again.

When she investigates, Martha Kent finds a Super baby star-craft with a full-grown Clark Kal Superman in it!

Is this how Kent came to Earth in the comic book?!

Why did Kent black out after the star-craft crash on Earth?!

Why is Martha Kent still alive when she is gone from the farmhouse by part four and isn't in part two and three!?

Isn't Kent practically invulnerable?!

Meredith-2 'Gy of the Superman Movie Franchise: Superman Returns

Obviously to all of the people reading this including the current person reading this article this isn't the way Kent came to Earth.

This movie isn't the first movie of a new Superman trilogy, or whatever.

Moreover, obviously this is a sequel to Superman THE movie and not merely Superman the' Peace, Supergirl the motion picture, Superman 3, II.

When people had seen Superman II, they said, all of them, that they didn't enjoy it.

The humor of Superman the Motion Picture was gone and the joy of flying was sucked out of Superman II as well.

Superman 3 was even worse, Supergirl the motion picture was almost as bad and Superman the' Peace was a bit too comic book fan geeky.

After Supergirl the Movie, no one was watching Superman Movies.

So if they made an other Superman movie, wouldn't it be a sequel to the only Superman movie that everybody liked?!

Of course, that movie would!

Superman V is supposed to be the sequel to Superman the motion picture, as if II, Superman 3, Supergirl the Motion Picture and Superman the' Peace never happened!

After the movie Superman, astronomers had discovered the mass that was Krypton, and so Kent Superman had used the Fortress in the arctic to create a crystalline star craft much like the one sent to Earth with Kent as a baby in it.

There were no survivors of Krypton and the lack of yellow sun took a lot out of Kent, and so Kent was weakened by the time of the crash.

Without saying farewell, Kent traveled a decade there to Krypton, back again.

Superman had to make sure that there were no living survivors on Krypton left.

In this version, Kent's adoptive mother is still alive by part 2.

Why is it that when Lex Luthor cuts the small sliver of that Kryptonian crystal and it falls to the floor it causes an Earthquake?!

The crystals used by Kent El in Superman the motion picture and Luthor in Superman V are crystals used on Krypton to create homes on the icy plains of Superman's home world and are not to be used on hard surface such as the ocean's floor.

If the special crystals are used upon a rocky surface, then rock formations create a fortress out of stone instead of crystal.

As Marc Singer has extrapolated, if somebody uses part or the whole of one crystal on an earthen surface of rock then the moving rock formations causes an earthquake and an electronic pulse in the magnetic field energy of the Earth.

The E. Magnetic pulse was the reason the Superman V shuttle malfunctioned and all the electric devices on the ground, too.

E M pulses are caused usually by nuclear bomb explosion because of radiation hitting air molecules, and cause electronic devices to stop working for a time.

Every object has a magnetic field it's just that magnets and electromagnets have much stronger magnetic fields.

Everything has a magnetic field even us, even the Earth, albeit people have weak magnetic fields.

Why does a man take a big technical Gattling Gun to the top of a building to assemble it and just begins shooting at persons on the street?!

Is one of the criminals that work for Luthor.

Luthor bought that disassembled gun from Austria (not to be confused with Australia) and had it sent to his new mansion in a big crate, so to distract El Superman while Luthor robbed the museum that had some meteorites inside it.

Why is it that after Kent throws that giant island into space does Superman's heart stop beating, and Kent die?

The continent is part Kryptonite due to how El's worst enemy had gotten a crystal from Kent's headquarters up north and built a sheathe of kryptonite by drilling into a chunk of meteorite.

Kent's worst enemy Luthor slipped one crystal for creating a Fortress of Solitude into a hunk of Kryptonite and dropped it to the sea floor.

The combo of crystal and Kryptonite created a giant island part Kryptonite.

The grand effort to throw an island of part meteorite plus the shard of meteor buried in Superman's side by Luthor caused Kent to die for a few minutes.

Why is it when Kent flies to the top of the atmosphere and listens to ever sound on the globe, Kal, 'morph', into a computer-animated model/version of himself?!

This computer-animated picture of Kent and the world is based on a well-known painting in comics to graphic comic fans.

A fan-favorite artist of comics paints realistic paintings of power heroes, as I like to call them.

A lot a' comic book magazine fans buy and enjoy this artist and his painted one shot comics and special editions.

The artist's name is Alex Ross; he is perhaps one of the greatest artists in comics today, if not the best.

The actor metamorphosis into a computer generated version of Christopher Reeves as a tribute to Mr. Reeves, because the painter of this original painting tends to paint Kent as looking like Mr. Reeves and George Reeve at the same time.

Why in the end does Brandon Routh turn into a computer-generated version of Kent that looks just as Mr. Reeves does!?

All of this is another tribute to Mr. Reeves and him supposedly flying into orbit, looking at the setting sun and smiling at the audience knowingly, maybe even saluting at the ends of each movie.

- - -30- - -


End file.
